What If I Said I Love You?
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Blair asks Jaden for a study date and agrees. What if she says I love you to him? Oneshot. Edited. Charmershipping. PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the characters. First Chamershipping oneshot. (That means JadenxBlair, in case you didn't know.) Please R&R!

**What If I Said I Love You?**

Blair nervously began to fix her vest as she waited for Jaden's arrival.

He had agreed for her to help him study since she was one of the few prodigies at the academy. Ever since she had asked him to have a study date with her that afternoon for the big Duel Strategies Test the next day, she had been a nervous wreck.

"Okay, Blair, you can do this!" She gave herself another pep talk. "Tonight when the timing's right, you're gonna tell him how much you really care!"

People had doubted her heart and her feelings.

But not anymore.

Blair Flannigan was truly in love with Jaden Yuki.

Though he didn't know that yet.

"He's here!" Blair squealed and leapt to her feet when Jaden knocked.

She threw open the door to see the handsome (yet somewhat ignorant) Slifer boy with his books under one arm and him waving with his other hand.

"Hiya, Blair! Ready to hit the books?" Jaden paused and blinked, "Wow... never thought I'd ever say that line. Haha. I sound like Bastion."

Blair giggled and indicated towards the couch in invitation, "Come on in, Jay!"

Jaden plopped down as Blair shut the door. She then picked up a tray and set it on the coffee table.

"Soda?"

"Cool! Thanks!" Jaden took a cup and started to guzzle it down.

Blair sweatdropped but didn't comment. Instead, she opened the book and her notebook. Jaden looked over the rim of his cup and felt his heart pound faster for some unknown reason.

The light made a halo appear in her blue-violet locks while her big brown orbs moved across the page. His eyes lingered on her lips silently mouthing the words. They were a soft shade of pink and Jaden felt his cheeks burning...

This sudden sensation caused him to choke on his soda and Blair let out a small cry, immediately thumping him on the back to help clear his air passage.

"Are you alright?" Blair asked, her hand on Jaden's shoulder, and her other subconsciously on his knee.

Jaden looked down and blushed intensely, causing Blair to jerk her hand back, and blush herself. Coughing awkwardly, she then pulled one of the books into her lap, and began to quiz Jaden.

He got every answer right.

Even the hardest one.

"Are you hungry?" Jaden asked suddenly, hearing a soft growl coming from Blair's stomach's direction.

Blushing, she covered it with her arms and looked down,

"No." She squeaked.

Jaden smiled and stood up, "Be right back." He then disappeared from view.

_Stupid Blair! Stupid-stupid-stupid!_

"Blair?" A soft charming whisper came to her ear.

Blair jumped and screamed, startled by the voice.

Jadne laughed, "Calm down! It's just me!"

Blair steadied her heartbeat and glanced up. In Jaden's hands was two chicken salad sandwiches. She blushed faintly at the thought, especially when Jaden handed one out to her.

"Here."

Slowly, she took it, and lowered her gaze to her boots, nibbling on the corner shyly. Jaden smiled and closed his eyes before digging in as if he hadn't had food for a month...

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a pig."

He sweatdropped and blushed, "Sorry..."

She smiled and replied, "I like that about you."

"Huh? You do?" Jaden swallowed thickly.

Blair scooted closer to him on the couch, causing him to scoot until his side met the end.

"What If I said I love you? What would you do?" She whispered.

Jaden blinked his chocolate brown eyes and blushed faintly.

"I'd... I'd..." Jaden gulped and felt his heart pounding. "I'd say I love you too."

Blair looked up, bewildered.

Her brown eyes stared into his.

Did those words really come out of Jaden Yuki's mouth?

_The_ Jaden Yuki's mouth?

"Blair... I..." Jaden sighed and said, "I think I'm falling in love with you..."

"HUH?!"

She collapsed backwards.

Jaden pulled her back onto the couch and impulsively did the strangest thing to him since he was born.

He kissed her.

**The End**

A/N: Mwhahahahaha. PH34R T3H CH4RM3RSHIPPING!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
